


"Graphic" Design

by Megamonster



Category: Smosh
Genre: ? - Freeform, Desk Sex, Dirty Talk, Eat it or Yeet it, Established Relationship, Exhibitionism, F/M, Female Reader, Humor, I am so sorry, Little, Lots of dialogue, Merch Designer, Office Sex, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Reader is the designer, Smosh Merch, Smut, Spanking, Squid Ink Pasta (Mention), artist, but also hungey, damien is bored, graphic designer, someone should feed that boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-11
Updated: 2020-05-11
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:14:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24122680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megamonster/pseuds/Megamonster
Summary: Damien Haas is dating a graphic designer for the company, but is hungry and wants that pasta Garrett made on Eat it or Yeet it #12. But reader refuses to divulge were she put it. Sex ensues. *yay for horrible summaries*
Relationships: Damien Haas/You
Comments: 4
Kudos: 64





	"Graphic" Design

**Author's Note:**

> So, it's been like 2 years since I've posted anything smut related, so if it sucks, I apologize in advance. But I've been day dreaming this for the past 2 weeks, and needed to write it out or something. I have other Damien ones I have started but didn't get to the frick frack yet, self conscious, but there is so little of Damien x Reader or Damien x OFC with smut, that I wanted to add to it. Again, apologies, it is mostly dialogue, but whatever. Please feel free to kudos and/or comment if you enjoyed! =^_^=

“Hey babe!” Damien cheerfully sauntered over to you, today having been really good in his books. You were in your little office Ian let you use when you did work in the building, to figure out designs and get some inspiration.

“Greetings Dames.” You gave a curt response.

“Everything alright, Cranky Poodle Prancy?” He asked standing behind you. You stood, bent over your desk with your drawing pad sitting up at your preferred angle. Damien could see the drawings of the like scattered on the screen, crumpled paper strewn about the surface and the floor near the trash can. He is assuming they were traditional attempts at something that didn’t quite pan out. “I’m guessing the feather fell out of your hat?”

You sigh out in frustration as you brace yourself while you bow your head. “Ian wants ten designs done, I’ve been with other designers on socials to ask them for advice, even watching recent videos for reference, and nothing. Nada. Zilch. Nix. Absolute fuck all! My brain, cannot process what to focus on.” You change your posture to rest your elbows and cover your face with your hands. The position you were in might have been considered compromising to some, but not to you or Damien.

“How many have you finished?” He reaches his hands to grab at your shoulders, intending on massaging the tense muscles.

“Like, six, maybe, seven.” You straighten up and relax. Damien scooches closer behind you working his way down your shoulder blades. You moan softly as he works at the knots.

"In the 9 hours you've been here? No offense babe. Your brain shuts down at the pace of dial up." He chuckles when you flip him off.

"I had a lot of shit to go through, past episodes from last month and episodes ready to post this month. Looking through the comments for popularly loved lines and characters." You lean against Damien, just wanting his closeness and warmth. "Ian wanted five for the main channel and five for the pit. And I'm fried."

Damien waited patiently for you to finish to speak, comfortingly wrapping his arms around your waist, swaying back and forth a little. He smirked and giggled, "Popularly?"

"Dames, shut up." There was no real heat in the words, he just loved to pick on you.

"Sorry." He hummed resting his chin on your right shoulder, nuzzling your face with his scruffy cheek. "I'm sure Ian will let you take the work home with you. That's your machine anyway."

"It’s not just a machine, it's my baby." You raise a hand to your chest and act offended.

"And my babies could snuggle with your baby while you work. Frejya and Zelda would miss you if you weren't home. C'mon, you could clear your head and get back to it tomorrow." He pleaded.

"Tempting, but I want to finish."

“Three out of Four rocks recommend you push them, and you’re the stubborn fourth rock.” Damien chuckles and squeezes you tighter to entice you to leave.

“Excuse you ‘Sans’, do not, bring Undertale into this situation.”

“Please, you’re that rock and you know it. And thank you for calling me funny.” He grinned at you even though you couldn’t see it. There was silence for a moment while you figured out what you were going to do.

“Ultimatum.” You turn your face to see those golden eyes. “Just one more, then we can go home to the babies.” Holding up a hand with your pointer finger up to prove that you meant only one more.

“Do you even have one started? Because you said you almost had 7.”

“Kind of?” It sounded more like a question than you thought it did. Cycling through all the crumpled paper you left on the table, knowing you had one of the designs as a possibility. As you found the two correlating pieces of work, you flattened them on the surface to show your boyfriend.

The models drawn on the paper were of your coworkers, Courtney, Shayne and Keith. They were all wearing hoodies with text on various parts of the clothing, clearly uncertain where it should lay. You drew them separately and then in a group pose with Courtney being exaggerative with her pose.

Damien smiled down at the pieces, he loved seeing your art, being a fan of cartoons and anime himself has made his choice in art styles very tasteful. The text you have chosen for the article was an inside joke of the three but the fans absolutely went nuts for. “These are cute!” Picking up the group photo to get a closer look at the details of their expressions, Keith and Shayne were leaning against each other with a smug smirk on their faces and their arms crossed. Courtney had her eyes closed with a large open mouthed smile to show excitement in the new design.

“You’ve seen me draw you guys before.”

“But the way Courtney has her hands in the pocket and stretching out the hoodie is really adorable!” You then take the time, while he looks at the individual cartoons, to show him something on your drawing pad that you were working on while having an artist block for Ian’s needs. What you were showing him was more or less get your brain going and start producing ideas.

The sketches on the screen were of Damien, him in your style, Animal Crossing and Stardew Valley art styles. The characters were wearing a black or white t-shirt with a hand pointing up with two fingers out and the rest curled on the palm; Japanese text bent on the top of the hand while English lettering wrapped the bottom under, encasing the limb in a circle. Damien noticed a call bell under the hand and read the text. ‘Need More Training!’ Which was a reference to his ninja skills on ‘ Eat it or Yeet it!’

He audibly awed in your ear as he stared at the drawings. “Print that!”

It was your turn to giggle at him, “The picture or the t-shirt?”

“Both!” He exclaimed.

“So you’re telling me you want this added into the lot of designs?”

“Oh heeewll yeah!” Damien slightly turned into Jenna Marbles for a second, at least that’s what it sounded like to you.

“Alright.” You then copy the design and paste it into the file with the other works. “That makes seven.”

“Cool, can we go home now?”

“No, Dames. Silly boy!” You raise your voice a little like you were talking to a cat or dog, you even ruffle his hair where the blue was fading slightly in his bangs. He groaned when you touched his mane and Beiber flipped it into place. “I showed you this one,” pointing at the ones on the table, “I’m going to try and fix it, and then we can leave.” You open your sketchbook to a blank spread to traditionally start a sketch. “Maybe since you’re here, I could think of something.”

“I’m your inspo now? How long will this take?” Damien drops his forehead on your shoulder.

“I have no idea, babe. Can you please sit, I’ve gotta draw and you wrapped around me like a monkey isn’t helping.” Damien slowly untangles himself from you and takes the chair directly behind you. You look over the text on the drawn models and possible designs, Copic Markers mark the paper with color coordination for compliments and similarity. “Or if you want to leave, I’ll meet you at home.”

“We carpooled, remember? And I just sat down.”

“Ian has to stay for paperwork and scripts, I’m sure he could give me a ride.” You ignore the last comment he made.

“Nooo..” He whined like a toddler at nap time. “I wanna ride in the car, jam out to Disney songs while we wait for food at In-and-Out!”

“You mean you don’t want to sing Let it Go in the car alone, because it’s embarrassing for a manly man like yourself to enjoy decent music, like for instance, the Frozen soundtrack.”

He was silent for a moment, his face turning red. “Pffft, no.” He tried to nonchalantly cover up the one secret you knew about him. “And it’s Love is an Open Door! You need two people to sing a duet.”

“Damien, please.” You chuckle. “You sang Bohemian Rhapsody by yourself, every part, even though Courtney, Shayne and I were in the car with you.” Suddenly inspiration struck you like lightning. You pick up your pencil and begin a rough outline of a male figure.

“It’s Queen, Disney is different.”

“Ya ok.” You mock while smiling. You then remembered something that one of the producers told you at lunch. “Oh, Garrett let me take whatever they had left of that Squid Pasta you loved. He figured you deserve it more than the dumpster or the landfill. Thought it would be disrespectful and dishonorable to his vegan heart.”

The room was quiet, even for Damien. You knew you had him distracted when you mentioned the food he ate on the new episode of ‘Eat it or Yeet it!’. “Where?” The tone sounded so demanding that it shook you from your task. It sounded urgent if it wasn’t masked with excitement.

“You’re not eating it in my office dude! And I thought you wanted In-and-Out?” You turn to him.

“That artisine cuisine is just as good as any ol’ burger from any meat establishment my kind lady!” His voice sounding regal.

“It smelled disgusting! I don’t know how you could have- you know what, nevermind, you’re a garbage disposal! You eat everything and anything.” Going back to what you had previously started. The figure turning out to look like Shayne.

“Smells can be deceiving (Y/N).” He moaned thinking of the basically god sent italian food Garrett concocted in the studio's kitchen. “I want it so bad!” Damien whined in the room. “Please babe!”

“No Dames!” You chuckle.

You could hear the chair making groans of protest as it was jostled around, you sigh and glare at your boyfriend who is crouched down on the chair with his feet on the seat. “I will find where you hid the precious, yes I will. Stupid fat hobitses!” He was imitating Gollum.

“Get off the chair now!”

“We wants it, we needs it! Must have the precious. They stole it, sneaky little hobbitses!”

“Damien.” You turned your mom voice on, making it sound like you were going to count down from three.

“Poor Gurgi always left with no munchings and crunchings.” He got off the chair finally and slumped in it, pouting until you went back to your work.

A couple minutes pass by and he is watching you. Where he was sitting he had quite the view of your ass in that skirt. He smirked, knowing he was lucky to have someone like you in his life. Someone who had similar tastes in video games and anime. Not to mention your humor was pretty much the same as well.

Damien thought of a new plan to get you to tell him where you put the pasta. He was dying of hunger and needed sustenance. He got up from the chair and sidled up behind you once again. You shook your head as his arms wrapped around you. He began kissing your neck, not really going for anything other than affectionate, at first. You sigh out again and he smiles.

“Shayne looks so handsome.”

“Isn’t he? But not as handsome as you!” You suck up and kiss his cheek.

“That’s right.” He mumbled. Damien’s hands began a light trail from your stomach to your hips. “This handsome boy has a more beautiful maiden.” The kisses were now more intentionally to be something other than just simple.

“Damien I can’t focus with you kissing me like that.” You bite your lip as he found your sweet spot under your ear.

“And I can’t sit still without food in my tummy.” He bit down lightly so not to make a mark to cause suspicion.

“God dammit, I’m not telling you where I put it.”

“Then I’m not stopping what I’m doing.” His hands moving lower. You squeeze your thighs together to stop him somewhat, but his hand was already between them. His voice was dripping with a sultry drawl, the southerness sneaking out.

“Damien Christian! You stop that right now!” You whisper urgently to him using his middle name.

“Negatory there buckaroo nie!”

He ground his hips into your ass as he slid his hand further up between your thighs. Intending to slip a finger under your panties, only that is, if you were wearing any. His pupils grew darker at the realization. You blush intensely when his finger slipped between your folds to play with your clit.

“Ohohoho, you dirty girl. Why are we not wearing any panties?” Damien cooed.

“I-I guess I just forgot to put a pair on.” Not meaning to stutter your answer, you were nervous of what Damien was doing while at work. Your anxiety on high alert.

“Mmhmm.” His finger moved slowly up and down over your love button, just barely teasing you.

“..Damien..” You whisper. “..not here..”

“Then tell me where you put it.”

You can hear the challenge in his tone, you were not about to lose to a man with a weird appetite for strange foods. “No.”

“Then so be it. May the odds be ever in _my_ favor.” His finger still moving tortuously back and forth, you suddenly felt yourself getting wet at his ministrations. You could outlast his little games he liked to play. Damien’s teeth make their way back to your neck, teasing their way up to your ear lobe, lightly nibbling on the flesh.

You could feel the mewls threatening to escape in your throat. You clench your teeth together to try and keep quiet. ‘Two could play your game, Dames.’ You thought. Dropping your left hand down at your hip, Damien never noticed as he was busy. His eyes were closed as he nipped marks on the back of your neck where he knew no one would notice, unless you decided to put your hair up.

He bit down harder than he wanted when you started palming him over his jeans. Feeling his half hard mast throbbing under your palm made you more confident. You lifted the back of your skirt with your free hand, doing what you were paid to do was completely thrown out the window. Showing off your bare ass to the only person you would ever be vulnerable with.

“You like this baby?” You bent forward more and twisted yourself to see Damien’s face. His iris’ are nonexistent at this point. Your sketchbook being eclipsed by your upper torso, shrouding cartoon Shayne into darkness. “You like seeing your girlfriend bent over an office desk without any panties on?” Damien’s groan was loud to the point that even he scared himself from your intense siren song.

He smirked. “Now who’s the one teasing who?” He removed your hand from his crotch, grabbed a tight hold to your hips and ground his groin on your ass, needing some kind of friction on his swollen member. Damien’s hand was removed from your clit when you were teasing him, so it made its way back down. “God baby, I will never get over just how fucking hot you are when like this. I wish I could hear you moan my name right now, like the little slut you are.” He groaned again, although, much quieter this time.

“Dammit.” You chuckle. “I'm never gonna keep quiet if you keep talking like that!”

Damien leans over you, not stopping his movements elsewhere. “Maybe that’s what I want you to do.” His voice was an octave lower, his breath hot and wavering over your sensitive skin. “I would love to let everyone here know that you’re mine. I’d want to hear my name screamed so loud that the police would show up because they thought someone was being murdered.”

“Fuck!” You whine into your hand. You can feel yourself getting close, Damien’s finger stopped moving. Your eyes snapped open, so fast, like an evil character who was supposed to be dead at the end of a movie or story.

“Ah ah ah, not just yet! You gotta do something for me first.” He said condescendingly.

“Well I can’t exactly blow you, it’d be a little obvious I’m not where I’m supposed to be.” You were panting after being brought back down from the edge of a very exciting cliff.

He lets out a little laugh, “Not what I meant, but will save that idea for next time.”

“Then what?” He took a bit to answer your question, he straightened himself, took the time to undo his fly and pull out his straining cock. He sighed at the cool air as he jerked himself slowly at the sight of you bent over.

“Did you forget why I started teasing you in the first place? It’s only been five minutes.” Damien brought his cock closer to your entrance, while holding the shaft, he dragged the head up and down between your pussy lips. You could hear the wet slick sound of your juices bounce in your ears, and you closed your eyes at the feeling of his cock.

“Sure as hell feels like forty years.” Your brows turn up when he slipped the tip a little into your core. “And no, I didn’t forget, I’m still not going to tell you.”

Damien shrugs, leaning a little, “Then that’s your loss, how would you like not to cum then? Hm?”

“Oh you bastard.” He grinned down at you, slowly sheathing himself inside of you. “Wait wait wait.” He stopped, thinking he’d finally won.

“You got a condom?”

“Please, (Y/N). You love it when I cum inside you.”

“Not when I didn’t wear panties!” You whisper yell.

“Well, that’s your problem, not mine.” He slammed home with a quick snap of his hips and you had to clench your jaw from making sounds, but you did pound your fist on the surface in protest to moaning. His cock felt delicious inside you, not too long but thick, filling you up quite nicely if you’d say so.

“Fuck baby. I’ve always thought about us doing it at work, and I don’t want to stop.” He groans deep in his throat.

You suddenly became wary of your situation and surroundings. You had completely forgotten that you were in a semi public place where anyone would be walking by. It’s late in the evening, the sun's setting, so you assume the good majority of the crew left already. Damien was watching you closely, and when he saw your expression change, he turned back into the soft boy you knew.

“Hey, everything ok? I didn’t hurt you did I?” Cupping your cheek in his hand. You rose up to stand straight, parallel to Damien, reaching behind his neck and catching his mouth to yours. Quick darts of tongues and you broke away.

“Yea, I mean, kinda and no..” You bit your lip, unsure how to phrase it without hurting his feelings.

“Is it because we’re at work?”

“Yea.”

“Everything will be alright, we’ll just have to be a little more careful and cautious.” He smiled at you to reassure.

You nod your head and look down at your sketchbook. Poor shayne had some horrendous shading all up in his pencil lead face. “Ok, make it quick.” Darting your eyes back and forth while staring at his.

“You basically admitted defeat.” You roll your eyes at him and smile.

“It’s in my lunchbox in the car. Don’t worry, Garrett gave me some ice packs to surround it.”

“You mean if I went home and I brought that in for you, and took care of your dishes, I would have found it? Shit, why didn’t I just do that?” He giggled.

“Because you thought sex was a better option?” You quirk a brow at him and shake your head. He wrapped his arms around your waist and thrusted at a shallow pace.

“I did, best decision ever.” He kissed you again. You thought about going back to work, but when Damien rubbed against your g-spot, you decided against it. You stayed leaning against him panting into his mouth, hand on his face, just needing that connection. 

“God Damien! You fuck me so good!”

“Fuck! I love it when your pussy clenches around my cock!” He moans in your ear. “You’re so fucking wet, it’s turning me on so much more!” A choked whine trapped in your throat almost erupted when Damien slammed rougher into you.

“Damien I-I.. fuck!” Your hand slid up his head and gripped his hair, pulling a little as you felt a surge of electricity. Your body warning you that your orgasm is approaching. Your entrance quivering relentlessly, like a build up to a sneeze.

“I got you.” He murmured. He reaches a hand back to your throbbing clit once more, helping you get to your climax. “Fuck yea babe.” Damien’s thrusting in you a bit faster, bending your over a bit to drag along your g-spot more. Your mind is in ecstasy , your body feels like putty in his hands. Every grunt is quiet but all the more hot and animalistic as it bounces through your ears.

You feel it more and more in your lower abdomen with every movement of his cock and finger. You realize your eyes had been closed and when you opened them, you almost came instantly. You were just on the edge again, about ready to fall over when Damien stopped all together.

“What the fuck Dames!” You whisper. Damien covers your mouth to listen. He could hear Ian talking to someone down the hall. “Fuck!” You begin to panic as Ian said your name.

“Calm down, make it look like you’re frustrated and I’m here comforting you.” Damien says.

“I am frustrated, again!” You freaked out behind his hand.

“Shush.” He straightens your clothing and wraps his arms around you, tightly clinging himself to your backside, not removing his cock from your pussy. He’s whispering words of reassurance as Ian approaches the door. Your hands were covering your face but drug them down once Ian knocked.

“Hey, I’m not interrupting your brainstorming am I?” He asks with concern.

“No, just stuck in a situation.” Damien stifled the giggle that wanted to make an appearance. “I’ve got seven done so far.”

“That’s great! You know I wasn’t serious when I said to do ten by today, right?” Ian chuckles looking at the state of your work space.

“Oh, yea, totes. But you know me, overachiever!” You chuckle as well, changing your footing and gulped, feeling Damien’s dick was still deep inside.

“Well, if you don’t mind, I’d love to see what you have finished so far.”

“Sure.” Your mouth said before you processed what he asked. Ian walked to the same side as you, your heart began to race but Damien rubbed his thumb under your shirt on your stomach to reassure you. Your boyfriend was pressed so tightly against your backside that you wouldn’t even notice there was anything going on. You show him the designs and colors, he approves all but two, the other two need minor changes, nothing you couldn’t do in five minutes.

Damien couldn't hold back and his legs were beginning to cramp up, he shifted the weight of his feet and coughed to catch the moan that nearly slipped, turning it into a silent yawn.

Ian walked back around to the door, but kept making idle conversation with you. Damien ground his hips smoothly and slowly, Ian wouldn’t be able to notice with the drawing pad standing just below your bust. You bit your lip with every bold and confident move Damien makes. You convulse your hole realizing what Damien is doing, you chuckle at certain parts of the conversation, keeping him not suspicious of you two. Damien dropped his forehead on your shoulder to make sure he didn’t give anything away in his features, he sighed trying to make it sound like he was bored or tired. But really he made that noise because you were still clenching around his cock.

“Well, you could work on the designs at home since you have the weekend off. Make sure to pass them to me before you send them to our merch supplier.” Ian says hand on the door frame making it seem like he’s getting ready to leave your office. Your shoulders dropped when he did turn to make his exit, “Oh.” You keep your irritated face under control. He was out in the hallway, but was facing you. “Rhett and Link want to contact you about making some designs for them. They want to reach out to other designers, but wanted me to let you know and ask if you’d be interested.”

“Coolio, thanks Ian.” You smile at him. He returns the smile and leaves. Both of you wait to really make sure he actually left the vicinity.

When the coast was clear, Damien let out a shaky breath. “This is what I was talking about Dames!” You smack his arm.

“Sorry.” He chuckled.

“And what’s with you grinding your dick while I’m talking with our boss, huh?”

“What’s with you clenching around my dick with said boss in the room, huh?” Damien patronized. “Maybe,” he got closer to your ear, “You got horny with the idea of being caught.” Your face flushed.

“..n-no.”

“Aha! You hesitated!” He drew his hips back and snapped them forward. “You dirty girl, I bet you would have loved it if he knew and didn’t say anything.” He bent you over the eable, you pushed the pad forward as he held you down with his hand. He bent over you to whisper as he thrusted. More sure and uncaring if anyone saw, then they’d know you’re really his. He knew he pinned you into a corner as you convulsed once more and became even wetter, if possible. Maybe the excitement of getting caught was something that did turn you on, but if you really wanted to search and find an explanation, it was just being into exhibition. The thrill of doing it in public got you off more times than none. Sure, if there were people around, that only made it more exciting, which is the point.

“Imagine with me,” He groaned, nibbling your ear for good measure to make sure you were paying attention to him. “What if he was out in that hall, palming himself just waiting to hear those pretty little moans of yours?” Your throat moans before you registered, promptly covering your mouth with both your hands. “Yea, that’s right, dirty slut. You’d love to put a show on for our boss. Let him watch in the corner there while I fuck your right, wet cunt. You love it rough, I bet he would cum watching you scream my name.”

Damien straightened back up to grip your hips and actually thrust into you like if you were at home alone. Luckily in your case, your office had blinds on the two windows on either side of the door, which was left open. The blinds were shut, so anyone, if anyone, walked by, it would only be a quick glance through the door.

You grip the edge of the desk for purchase as he got more forceful, your slick making a sticky sound as he thrusted. He lifted the back of your skirt up and grabbed your ass. Massaging the globes in front of him, pulling them apart enough to see his own cock thrusting in and out of your pussy. His right hand lifted from holding you to smack your ass cheek. You yelped and bit your lip, sticking your ass out more if you could, silently asking for more. Damien knew that if he kept spanking you like you liked, then they’d be here all night. But he gave you another just to hear you whine again. Your own slick was starting to drip down your legs. He knew you might have been a little kinky, but this takes the proverbial cake. 

“Damien!” You whine, it was higher pitched, he knew what he was saying was getting to you. He growled in response and thrusted faster. The desk squeaked a bit under the movements but neither of you cared. Damien also found it hot what he was saying and it gave him more ideas. Smiling mischievously to himself.

“Fuck baby, look at me.” He sounded a little needy. You turn your head to find his brows turned up, knowing you face mirrored his. You clenched again at the sight of him. Damien stutters a little, losing focus as he is getting close. He fucks into you fervently, not really caring as his balls felt like they were getting heavier. “I’m the only one who sees you like this.” His hand slipped under to make tight circles on your clit, the same pace of his hips.

“Yes, Dames!” Your breath hitches at the familiar sensation approaching. You fear Damien might stop again and make you start all over. You liked orgasm denial, but not when you needed to get out of there asap before someone noticed.

“Say it!”

“Fuck!” You whisper scream, so close. “Only you, no one else.” Breathy moans enter the air as you feel the tension build up. “Your cock feels so good in my drenched pussy, Dames! Only your cock can make me cum so hard! Fuck-shit!” You bite down on your fist to suppress the scream as Damien relentlessly aims at your g-spot, sending you over. Feeling you cum over his cock was the hottest thing ever. You lay there limp on the desk as Damien’s thrusts become erratic, grunting under his breath while you continue to convulse around his throbbing cock. He is almost there.

You knew one thing that would make him explode instantly, “Dames, I need your cum inside me.” You beg on a whine.

“Shit babe!” Leaning his head back, mouth open, eyes slammed shut and hands tightly grabbing your hips as he came. He stilled his hips as cum shot out of his slit, slightly jerking his hips to milk himself of what he has. He eventually releases your hips and places his hands on the edge of the desk. “Fuck!” He chuckles.

“Yea.” You join him. Damien pulls out slowly and you whine once you feel the emptiness. He put himself away and pulled down your skirt. You stood up and noticed you were leaning on your open sketchbook. “Sorry Shane.” Closing the book and collecting all your things into the clunky case your drawing pad goes into. Damien giggles as you wobbily throw on your little backpack. He noticed some black fabric in your hand and quirked a brow at you. “Panties.”

“You had them on you?”

“Yea?”

“Why weren’t you wearing them then?”

You shrug. “It was funner that way.” You wink. The light bulb finally struck when you slipped the fabric into place, readjusting your skirt.

“You wanted me to fuck you on your desk!”

“I wanted something, yes, was hoping I would have gotten eaten out instead.”

Damien groaned uncomfortably. “Too soon.”

“Awe, poor wittle Damey Wamey’s stamina runned out?” You purse your lips like a child.

“Gimme like, ten years.” He chuckled. You walk to the door and Damien follows behind shutting the light to your office off. “Maybe two minutes.” He whispers in your ear, slapping your ass.


End file.
